


In the Rain with You

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (just a bit), Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Multi, Polyamory, Polyshipping Day, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rain, Tumblr: polyshipprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rey, Finn, and Poe share some moments in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Polyshipping Day and also for this polyshipprompts prompt: _Imagine your polyship during a thunderstorm. Who goes outside to dance in the rain? Who tries to talk them out of it with warnings of catching cold? Who makes hot drinks and distributes them to the others? Who jumps every time they hear thunder, and who reassures them?_

Rey can't resist the rain. Even thought she's spent enough time on D'Qar that water falling from the sky isn't a complete shock every time, is not longer something that seems nearly unbelievable, she doesn't think she'll ever be over the wonder of it entirely.

Today, like every time she can possibly get away, she's up and out of her seat as soon as she begins to hear drops hitting the outside of the Resistance base. No one questions her as she heads for the front exit; they probably already know where she's going.

Then she's out the door, D'Qar's humid air swamping her senses, water streaming down from the sky and soaking her instantly. Rey grins, tilting her head back to drink in the feeling, her arms spread as she spins in place. She thinks of Jakku and how different her life is now, how-

“I thought I might find you here.”

Rey opens one eye to see Finn standing next to the door, huddled under the tiny eave, shrinking back from the wet she embraces so willingly. She shrugs. “I don't like being cooped up inside all the time.”

Finn frowns. “You shouldn't do that, though. You'll catch cold.”

Rey scoffs lightly. “If it's the worst thing I have to worry about, I think I'm okay with that.” She twirls again, grinning as the rain beats down harder, pushing strands of hair into her face and weighing down her clothes.

A smile spreads across Finn's face as he watches her. It's true he doesn't want her to get sick, but part of him doesn't want to pull her away from this, either. She's so happy out here, and it's not the first time he's seen her like this. She's more beautiful than ever.

The door swings open again, and Poe emerges, a lopsided grin forming on his face as soon as he sees the two of them. “I knew it.”

“She's predictable, if nothing else,” Finn says with a chuckle.

Poe eyes him. “I see you're not joining in the fun.”

Finn shrugs. “I prefer not to be soaking wet, actually.”

“Then you shouldn't have come out at all,” Rey says as she dances closer, taking Finn's arm and doing her best to tug him out from under the eave.

“Hey-” he protests, but with a laugh Poe gives him a shove, and then they're all out in it, water streaming down around them, flattening hair and getting in eyes.

Finn pouts, dashing ineffectively as his face with a soaked sleeve. “We'll all have to change now, you know.”

“Just try and enjoy yourself for a minute, love,” Poe implores, pulling him in for a wet kiss. Finn melts into it, wrapping his arms around the other man, and as soon as the pilot lets go, it's Rey's turn. For long moments, they stand there, trading kisses in the rain, ignoring the rising chill in the air as the world shrinks down to the warm touch of hands and lips and the sounds of falling water.

And the sound of _thunder_ – loud and sudden. Finn jerks back from Rey's hold, and the gazes of the other two fall on him, immediately concerned.

“Finn?” the girl asks, reaching gently for him again. Poe frowns wordlessly.

“I- don't like thunder,” Finn manages, and when Rey's hands land on his arms, she can feel him shivering. Finn looks away, murmurs, “It sounds too much like battle.”

Rey pulls him close again, and he can feel Poe's hands warm and steady on his back. “Let's head back inside?” the pilot suggests gently. “I'll sneak into the mess and make us some hot cocoa, then we can find some warm clothes.”

“I can think of other ways to warm up, too,” Rey says, waggling her eyebrows as she takes Finn's hand and leads him toward the door.

A smile finds its way back to the man's face, and he nods quickly. “I like the sound of that.”

“Eager, are we?” Poe observes with a laugh, ducking in to quickly kiss both of them once more. “I can get behind that.”

“I'll bet you can,” Rey deadpans, and the three of them burst into laughter, not even caring about the odd looks the technicians throw them as they cross the hanger and head for their quarters.


End file.
